


October 23: "This is not new, it only feels like it.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Gen, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: “I can’t believe Loghain would stoop this low."





	October 23: "This is not new, it only feels like it.”

In the alley behind the alienage warehouse where Surana had gone through a group of slavers like a mulcher, the elven Warden dry heaved over a puddle of vomit.

For his part, Alistair was fuming. “I can’t _believe_ Loghain would stoop this low. Who enslaves their own people?”

Zevran looked up from where he was rubbing small circles on Surana’s back. “My friend, this is nothing new. It only feels so because it is something you did not wish to know. The humans of Ferelden are Loghain’s ‘people.’ Elves are merely elves—a resource to be exploited like any other.”

**Author's Note:**

> this deserves to be a hundred times longer, & hopefully i'll eventually expand it


End file.
